Ambre
is one of the three members of Servant's de l'amour. Ambre is beautiful and likes to be the center of attention and also is courageous. She has powers to summon Amoureux and also over the fire. She has her Crystal in orange color and is cracked and is the different spade-shaped Crystal. Abilities Amber has the normal ability of summon Amoureux, but she can only create one Amoureux in one day. She can crack the Crystal only when he is not in the bubble. She has powers over the fire, and can create and shoot fireballs, her special ability is of pyrocinesis. Personality Amber is selfish and spoiled, and always want to be the center of attention. Amber hates to share the spotlight and likes to shine alone. Amber easily gets stressed and when she gets a hot head she uses her pyrocinesis in her favor, she sometimes has a temporary crush on attractive boys, once she has had a crush on Adrian who is still active and this makes her have a certain Rivalry with Lydia. Amber does everything to get all the attention, she also likes to cause the end of relationships and tear apart hearts is her hobbie. Appearance Amber has blonde hair with side bangs. Her hair is loose and very wavy and her eyes are light blue. She wears a orange tube-top with a ruffled, pale yellow piece of material covering the chest to match the slightly puffed sleeves, worn beneath each shoulder. At the corner of each strap is a gold diamond, while sewn to the center of the chest is a red ribbon. A orange plaid tutu pleat on top of a pale yellow frilly petticoat and orange high heels. History First Attack After Zaphine attack fail, Amber says is her time to attack, Itami allow the attack and Amber goes to earth. Getting there, she finds Adrian and transforms him into a Amoureux, she picks up Adrian's body and says that he's beautiful and fell in love with him, when she will kiss Adrian, Lydia (in her civilian form) appears and punch her face, Amber ask Lydia what is happening why she did it, Lydia says nobody else except by her can kiss Adrian on lips, Amber gets Angry and order the Amoureux end with Lydia. Lydia said she was not afraid of the Amoureux and said that if it was to protect Adrian she could take a hit kill when she was about to take a hit, her Crystal responded to her feelings and transform her into Pretty Cure for the first time. After her battle, Julie appears and gets very surprise when she seen Cure Valentine, who look for her. Trivia *Amber share the same voice actress with Hosshiwa, a female villain from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Amber is the sixth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for a fellow villain, preceded by the couple of Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star; Anacondy's feelings for Boss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!; Shut's admiration for Akagi Towa in Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Yamoh love for Dokurokushe in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains